


Chapter X

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, part of a future story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: After the events of The End of Time, the Doctor suddenly appears in Donna’s life again. The only trouble is, it isn’t his life.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Chapter X

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** epidemic/pandemic  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, not even the flu (hopefully, since I’ve had the flu jab).  
>  **A/N:** written for [hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com) and intended to be part of a middle chapter in a future story.

The rasping breath of Sylvia Noble filled the small room she slept in. Donna came out and closed the bedroom door behind her before slumping against the door frame.

The Doctor watched her with concern. She’d been running herself ragged since her mother and grandfather had become ill with the same flu symptoms most of London seemed to have suffered with the last week. “Are you okay?” he asked, offering a hug to comfort her.

She waved him off. “I’m so tired. Everything feels wrong.” 

He frowned and dropped his arms. “What do you mean everything?”

“Well,” she began, “since you appeared, my life has gone from bad to worse.” 

“What! How can you say that? You can’t mean it,” he reasoned in hurt tones.

“Except I think I do,” she insisted.

“Donna, don’t you like me being here?” he gently voiced his nagging doubt.

“No, it isn’t that,” she quickly answered. “It’s just… why are you really here? Still here, I mean. I’ve never properly understood it. Did you deliberately bring an epidemic with you? Are you like some zombie invasion?”

“Don’t be daft. Of course not.” 

“Why should I believe you?” she argued. “I don’t even know how you exactly died let alone why.”

His face went grim. “It’s complicated.”

“It’s complicated,” she mimicked him in a silly voice. “Everything single thing about you is complicated,” she spat. “Do you know why you are here with me instead of joining the celestial host? I bet you don’t.”

Appalled by her outburst, he supplied, “I bet I do. It’s quite obvious.” 

“Is it something that’d be obvious to us mere mortals or does it only make sense to the undead?”

Taking in a breath he didn’t really need, he collected himself to say, “I’m here because we were meant to be together.” 

“Oh, don’t give me that old story!” she protested. “I have heard it loads of times now and it still doesn’t convince me.” 

“Nevertheless, it’s true,” he maintained. “I’m not here to kill off every living person on this planet but for more personal reasons. Specifically, to remain by your side for as long as I am able.”

Now in a huff, she pushed herself away from the door and stomped into her own bedroom, with him trailing behind. “Pft! You must think I’m a blithering idiot.”

Only the truth would console her, he realised, and it was time to provide it. “No, I think you are brilliant, beautiful, adorable and most of all…”

“What,” she wondered. 

“You’re my wife,” he whispered. “Well, as good as.”

“What does that mean: as good as?” she countered. “Good grief. We aren’t married, not engaged, nor did we ever go out together. Shaun doing a bunk doesn’t change that. I only met you for the first time a few months ago.” 

“That isn’t true,” he quietly insisted. “I remember what we were, what we did, how we really met; everything.”

Unable to believe this good news, she blazed, “If this is your idea of a joke, it isn’t very funny.” 

“Far from it,” he agreed. “Being without you was the most painful time in my life.” 

“Good job you’re dead now,” she couldn't resist joking. 

“The pain lives on. In my soul.”

How could she not believe the pained sincerity in his eyes? “Then whoever let you come back here and go through it again is cruel. To both of us.”

All he could do for a second was nod his head in agreement.


End file.
